


The Definition of Cursed

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Shitty and Jack Shennigans [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jack is soft, Jack photoshops Shitty's mustache, he has a picture of Shitty that he makes stache-less, still kinda is, this was going to be a prank fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack is pretty good with his camera and photoshop... so what if he just... takes Shitty's mustache away?Or Jack decides to prank his best friend by removing the most iconic thing about him and makes him Cursed
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Series: Shitty and Jack Shennigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	The Definition of Cursed

Jack had learned how to use photoshop when he took the photography class his senior year. Since he graduated, he kept up with photography and honed the skills that he learned. He loved to photograph his friends, Shitty, Lardo, Tater and of course Bitty (who was more than just a friend). Finding time to edit his photos, however, was difficult and he usually looked at them on his days off. It was one of those days where he and Bitty couldn’t meet up, which was a little bit disappointing but it gave him time to look through all the photos he had taken since his last editing session and touch up the ones he thought were worth the time. There were some pictures on there that he was actually really proud of. He came across one of Shitty that he had taken when they were out getting coffee together. The shop they had gone to had been small, with mismatched tables and chairs, the table they had been at was a deep brown color, the same as Jack’s black coffee. Shitty, in the photo, had his fingers wrapped around his coffee cup where it was resting against the table, and he was smiling bright, one that reached all the way up to his eyes. In the background was a bookshelf containing shelf after shelf of beautiful antique books, some with cracking spines, that were deep red or brown. Jack had always had a thing about old books and the history they carried. This photo to him was so… homey. It was a feeling that he got in his chest when he looked at it, like coming back to his apartment when Bitty was waiting for him but slightly different because this was Shitty at a coffee shop and not the love of his life.

He wanted to edit this one, maybe give it to Lardo for Christmas or something. The lighting was just slightly off but he could fix that, bring more attention to some things and take the focus off of others. He looked the photo over some more before he got started so he could figure out what he wanted to do, and then it dawned on him: _he had never seen Shitty without his mustache_. He could photoshop it out easily enough, he’d been working with the program for a while now. Jack almost felt dirty doing it like it was some kind of forbidden knowledge, but he had to. The thought was in his head and he couldn’t not follow it through now. He couldn’t help the short laugh that came out of him as he got to work.

In the end, it took longer than he would ever admit to anyone to photoshop Shitty’s mustache away. He sat back and stared at it like he had when he was starting but now it was just _wrong._ The person staring back at him was not his best friend but he couldn’t stop the laughter that came out of him at the site of it. Everything was the same but it looked like Shitty was naked, which was saying something since Jack had seen him naked. A lot. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what that word everyone was using in the group chat. Cursed? He was pretty sure this was the exact definition. Before anything could happen to the photo, Jack saved it and tucked it away for the time being. 

For a long time, Jack stewed in the knowledge of what he had done. He didn’t even tell Bitty about it, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t say anything, it just felt like something he was waiting to use at the correct moment. When that moment wasn’t making itself apparent, Jack decided he’d had enough waiting. Bitty was over at his house for the weekend when he brought up the idea of getting everyone together for dinner or drinks. Bitty raised an eyebrow, “Not that I don’t want to, honey, I do. You just usually aren’t the one to initiate such plans.”

“I know. I figure I should change that.” He smiled at Bitty, who returned it, “I would love to, Jack, we’ll get in touch and figure out a date.”

It turned out it was going to be in a week, which gave Jack plenty of time to get his things together. Ransom, Holster, Shitty, Lardo, and Bitty were coming over for dinner (though Bitty would be coming over earlier to help), and he was excited to see his friends just as much as he was looking forward to pranking Shitty. He put his order into the local print shop and grabbed a few frames. When he got the prints, the day after he had ordered them, he started laughing. The whole time he was wrapping and putting them in frames he had to stop to chuckle. If anyone was looking in on him they would think he was insane.

On the day everyone was getting together, Bitty knocked. He looked up at Jack with a grin, “Hiya, honey!” He was a ray of sunshine in Jack’s life, lighting up every room that he was in. Jack greeted him with a kiss on the lips before they made their way into the kitchen to cook. The two were so comfortable around each other, that moving in the kitchen wasn’t unlike how they moved on the ice, unless someone (Jack) purposely put himself in the way of the other (Bitty). The atmosphere was relaxed, all the way until there was vigorous knocking and Shitty very loudly shouting, “Jack you beautiful fucker let us iiiiin!” Jack smiled and opened the door to his friends grinning faces, “Hey-“ He started to greet them but Shitty launched himself at Jack, “I can’t believe you invited us over first! Without prompting!” Jack patted Shitty’s back, “Haha, well, like I told Bitty, I have to start somewhere.” Once Shitty let go, the rest of the group filed in, smiling broadly at Jack. Jack watched as everyone got settled for a moment, just taking it all in. This was his family, the people he loved more than anything else in this world, more than hockey. He finally moved from where he was standing to join them for dinner.

After dinner, they were sitting around and drinking the cheap beer that the members of Haus 2.0 had brought over, which was kind but unnecessary. Jack set his beer down and stood, “I have something for everyone.” He announced. Everyone’s eyebrow shot up and Lardo said, “I told Shitty you wouldn’t initiate social interaction without an ulterior motive.”

“It’s not- it’s not bad.” He went to the hall closet and pulled out everyone’s perfectly wrapped gifts (in newspaper, because Jack still got the paper every morning). As he passed them out, Shitty took his with a raised an eyebrow, “Brah, you didn’t have to-“

“It’s nothing, please-“ Jack was trying, and failing, to hide the grin that was slowly spreading across his face. He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions. They opened them at the same time and for a long time, everyone was just staring at the photos. Shitty spoke first, “What the _fuck_ is this?!” He shouted, looking between Jack and the picture of the person that was certainly not him.

Lardo started laughing, no _cackling_ , as she looked at the picture in her hands, “Jack did you-“ She cut herself off with a laugh, “You did this?” She was practically wheezing. Jack nodded, it was obvious he was immensely proud of himself, “I did, yes-“ Lardo didn’t let him finish, she just laughed louder and managed to choke out the words, “I’m gonna burn this- this _Poopy Squire_ -"

Ransom and Holster, at the same time, said, “I need this on a shirt-“ And once they had finished talking, they turned to each other with knowing looks, followed by, “Bro-“ And a high five.

Shitty had started laughing as well, now that the initial shock had worn off. Now he just looked vaguely uncomfortable, “I don’t even know who this person is. But Jack, this work is very well done.” He’s laughing as he talks, not upset, which is good. Jack had been a little worried that it would make him angry. Bitty still hadn’t said anything yet either but he was looking at it with a tilted head, “Should we hang this above our bed, honey?” Is what he finally said, “Are you trying to tell us something?” Jack shook his head, “One of the places Shitty doesn’t belong is in our bed… at least not like that.”

“It’s worse than him being naked.” Bitty agreed, still looking it over.

Lardo had finally calmed down, but everyone was still chuckling. Lardo had flipped it over so that Evil Twin Shitty wasn’t staring at her, but then kept picking it up to stare at it, then put it down quickly. Jack got up again, “Okay, well, I also have-“ He only grabbed one more 8x10 frame that he gave to Lardo. It wasn’t wrapped like the other ones were. This one was the original photo, edited and finished with a level of care that only Jack 110% Zimmermann could bring. Lardo hummed, “I like this one a lot better,” She picked her head up and looked at Jack, “This is amazing, thank you for this. But only this one. Not Cursed Shitty, that one I will not thank you for.”

“Haha, I understand that. I’m just glad I got a leg up on Shitty for once.”

“Brah, I think you just declared war-“ Shitty started.

“Do not involve me,” Bitty started, “This is between you two lovers,” He got up, picking up the empty beer cans as he did, “Though, I can’t wait to see what you do to each other.”

“Bring it on, Shits,” Jack smirked. Jack Zimmermann fucking smirked and Ransom and Holster lost their minds. Shitty knew that they were in it for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! As always leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
